Esme Her Garden and a cat named Emmett
by TudorGirl910489
Summary: We all know Esme loves her garden but how far will she goes when a small innocent cat threatens to ruin her garden again and again. Thanks to klutzygirl34 for the idea


I stood over my peaceful garden staring in shock my roses were ripped up, my tulips were chewed, and my lilies were well…….well lets just say they didn't smell so good. "What?. How?. Who?." Esme gasped shell shocked then a piercing scream filled the air. Carlisle hearing his wife's distresses quickly ran out of the house and materialized by her side. "Esme love what wrong?" He asked looking concerned "my garden was ruined by a CAT!!!!"

Carlisle looked a little peeved now. "You screamed because a cat ruined your garden Esme you can be…What's on your lilies oh it that-" "yes Carlisle it is and it is more then just a garden this is my life". His face fell and his eyes glossed over "Esme I thought I was your life" she looked up at him seeing the sadness in his eyes "Carlisle you're an important part of my life BUT your not ALL my life". Carlisle rolled his eyes his wife was being absolutely ridiculous "Esme please you can fix it anyway its just a small cat" "THAT WILL COME BACK AND RUIN MY GARDEN AGAIN" she screamed gathering the attention of Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper Edward and Bella they laughed peering out the window at the scene before them. "Hey are you two okay?" Emmett yelled his smile getting wider "Yes Emmett were alright". "Carlisle your so inconsiderate my garden is a mess and all you care about is making your self look good in front of our kids well you know what THERE IS A PROBLEM"

The kids laughed Jasper being pushed out the window which resulted into more laughs and Jasper walking away screaming profanities. "JASPER WHITELOCK HALE YOU STOP SWEARING RIGHT THIS INSTANT" Esme yelled after her son. He was already long gone she turned her attention back to Carlisle who was looking at her as if she had two heads. "What?" she said as calmly as possible looking at him as if everything was perfectly fine. "Honey we can fix the garden and find something to keep that cats out"

"Like a Doberman" she muttered Carlisle gave her a look as if scolding a four year old. "Esme stop your not going to kill the cat it doesn't know any better" Esme rolled her eyes and stocked off muttering something out going to the kennel.

**Two days later **

I couldn't believe it came back my newly fresh garden was ruined again. "CARLISLE" I screamed for dramatic effect he walked out the house looking at me annoyance. "Yes dear?" I sobbed and a concerned look glazed his face "what's the matter?" "my garden is a mess again" he looked up to the mess sighing taking in the site before him. "Esme will you be alright?" she looked up her eyes glistening with would be tears. "No I will not be alright, my garden my poor poor garden" Carlisle patted her back soothingly. "Shhhh dear it will be alright" her eye grew large and determinate "No, that cat is going to DIE!!!"

Carlisle watched his wife run to Home depot he shakes his head and looked up to see 5 very concerned Vampire and Emmett acting stupid. "Is she going to be alright?" Bella my newest daughter asked. "I hope do Bella I really do"

**At Home Depot.**

Esme stalked up the aisle getting pest control metal pipes and a long cords muttering to herself about cats people stared at her in a concerned manner but kept there distance. "OH MY GOD WHERE IS THE LIGHTS IN THIS PLACE I HAVE TO CATCH THAT STUPIED CAT". Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over to her "ummm sorry" she quickly grabbed everything and left in a hurry

**Back at home**

Esme put the lights up and held the metal pole in her hands everyone sat behind her ready a moments notice to stop their out of control mother figure. "Okay everyone be quiet" she whisper yelled nobody dared disobey her even Carlisle they all watched as she turned of the lights they waited for a couple minutes before hearing the small patter of feet Esme slowly rose to her feet and let the cables fall over the small creature. "AH HAAAAA" she screamed running towards it "ESME CALM DOWN NOW" Carlisle scolded her she dropped her pipe and let Carlisle pick up the small thing. "Esme its only a baby its tags say Emmett Cullen?" Everyone slowly looked over to Emmett who was staring at the cat in awe " Oh My Carlisle the cats name it Emmett Cullen OMC THAT'S ME!!!"

Emmett took the cat from Carlisle and skipped I repeat SKIPPED back into the house telling the cats his plans on world domination. Years passed and Emmett and well Emmett were very close but little Emmett was getting old and older Emmett had to make a choice.

"_EMMETT MCCARTHY CULLEN YOU CHANGE LITTLE EMMETT WHAT WERE YOU THINKING"_

"_I was thinking I loved him mom and now I we can be together FOREVER"_

_Esme screams_

**(hanks for reading I want to thank my friend Klutzygirl34 for giving me the idea and I really DO have a cat named Emmett Cullen but he went missing so I wrote this for him 3)**


End file.
